


A Present For You

by planetundersiege



Series: THN Winerweek 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Presents, Drabble, F/M, Gift, Holtcest, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, present wrapping, prompt, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: THN winterweek event: Day 4: RibbonMatt and Pidge wrap presents.[This is a gift]





	A Present For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtcest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/gifts).



> This is a gift. I do not ship this myself.

“Pidge, can you pass the ribbons.”

 

Matt and Pidge sat by the kitchen table, wrapping paper, ribbons, and scissors covering the entirety of it, along with the Christmas presents currently being wrapped. The finished ones went under the table for now, they would deal with them later.

 

Pidge currently cut a long string, that would be wrapped around the present. Matt however, hadn’t even wrapped his yet. He hadn’t even cut out the proper amount of wrapping paper, he shouldn’t be needing that for a couple more minutes.

 

“Sure, but you haven’t even wrapped the present yet. Do you really need them right now? Because I kinda do.”

 

“Yeah, it is important. I need the ribbons.”

 

Pidge shrugged, before handing them over to Matt, along with a scissor.

 

“Sure, here you go.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Matt smiled as he quickly cut off a large enough piece of the red ribbon, and held it up high. He moved closer towards Pidge, and carefully put it around her neck, before tying a knot, making it into a bow. Pidge smiled the entire time, feeling a red blush grow over her face, as she hit her lover lip. Her heart was beating faster and faster, for every second.

 

“There’s no greater gift than you.”

 

She laughed.

 

“Oh Matt, that’s so corny.”


End file.
